


Love Collection:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Bus, Celebrations, Coffee, Consensual, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, F/F, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Honeymoon, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Picnic, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Think/Thinking, Touring, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: TheFive-O Membersare spending time together, Is it according to plan?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a terrific one!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Lou Grover/Renee Grover, Quinn Liu/Adam Noshimuri, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Love Collection:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn surprises Adam with breakfast in bed.

*Summary: The _**Five-O Members**_ are spending time together, Is it according to plan?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a terrific one!!!!*

Sgt. Quinn Liu decided to surprise her lover, Officer Adam Noshimuri with breakfast in bed. She snuck down to their kitchen, so she can carry out the task. The Beauty was excited to do something for her man, cause he deserves it, & a whole lot more. This was the first time that she was happy, & she is not gonna take it for granted.

Adam woke up to the wonderful smells that was coming from the kitchen, The Handsome Asian knew that he was a very lucky man, & especially in second chances. It was also nice not to wake up alone for a chance, He will do everything to make her happy, as long as he lives. He was so deep in his memories, & thoughts, He didn’t hear Quinn come in with the tray. He was brought back to the present, by her clearing her throat.

“Hey, What did I do to deserve this ?”, The Former Criminal asked, as Quinn sets the tray down in front of him. “It looked like you needed a pick me up”, The Beautiful Sgt. answers with a smile, & they leaned in for a kiss. Adam smiled, & said, “Thank you for this, No one has ever done this for me before”, as he dug into the food, & Quinn took a sip of coffee. “You are welcome”, They shared another kiss, & they went on to talk about their planned day.


End file.
